Extrañar
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: Niles y C.C. están separados. Ellos reflexionan sobre sus sentimientos y su relación mientras escuchan una balada romántica de Ricardo Montaner.


**Titulo: **_**Extrañar.**_

Por: _Laura Ortiz_

_Los personajes de 'The Nanny' __no me pertenecen en lo absoluto__. Solo los tome prestado__s__ por un ratito para divertirme. La canción 'Me va a Extrañar' le __pertenece al Sr. Ricardo Montaner__. Solo la tome prestada porque fue lo que me inspiro a crear esta historia y creo que coincide bien con la trama._

_Este es mi primer FanFiction y yo no soy muy buena escribiendo, al menos no historias o cosas así… pero soy buena haciendo ensayos, monografías y proyectos científicos =D. Anway… por favor no sean muy crueles. De todas formas me encantaría recibir sus comentarios y una critica constructiva para en un futuro mejorar._

By the way: _Muchas palabras sonaran raras, o por ejemplo cuando lean 'mi bruja', 'mi butler boy' o cosas así sepan que es que la traducción es literal. Esta historia es un borrador [por la falta de un mejor nombre]. La hice en spanish porque es mi idioma principal pero se supone que sea en ingles ya que para escribir este tipo de historia es el mas que domino. Pronto la traduciré a ingl__é__s. Les prometo que si todo sale bien la historia va a quedar bastante buena [o por lo menos aceptable]._

_Mil y un millon de gracias a Isabel [aka 'ismaco'] por ayudarme a mejorar mi historia y corregir mis 'horrores' ortográficos. Es sorprendente que aunque llevo 16 años de mi vida leyendo, escribiendo y hablando este idioma aun tengo problemas con la acentuación… Ni modo, prefiero los números que los acentos anyway. =D_

_Bueno, los dejo para que lean mi historia. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten._

_~Gothic Fairy._

_

* * *

  
_

Niles se encontraba pensativo sentado en su cama con un retrato en las manos. En el podía observar el bello rostro de su amada. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, todo parecía andar tan bien... llevaban 'secretamente' juntos un poco mas de cinco meses, aunque en realidad todos en la mansión conocían sobre la relación entre la heredera y el mayordomo. Eran felices. Por primera vez ambos podían decir que eran realmente felices.

Pero de momento, la felicidad se esfumó. Todo fue tan repentino... ¿Cómo podían las cosas haber cambiado tanto por la sola presencia de aquella señora? ¿Acaso su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrepasar esos malditos estándares de clases?

Niles recordaba los eventos ocurridos hacía aproximadamente 36 horas:

_Era viernes por la noche. Niles preparaba la cena en la pequeña cocina de C.C. mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Era ya costumbre para ellos pasar las noches cenando juntos, ya fuera en la mansión con los Sheffield o en el penthouse cuando el lograba escaparse del trabajo. Ya todo estaba casi terminado, solo algunos toques mas y todo estaría listo; entonces se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. _

"_Yo contesto amor." Dijo con un tono de voz suficientemente alto para que C.C. lo escuchara desde la ducha._

"_¿Quién será a esta hora?" Se pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta caminando por la sala. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente a una señora posiblemente en sus sesenta, vestida con un atuendo elegante que dejaba entender, claramente, que era una persona de clase alta, de dinero. Sus cabellos eran casi completamente plateados pero con aun algunos destellos de color rubio pálido y unos ojos azules claros que le parecían muy familiares. "¿Buenas, en que puedo servirle?"_

_La señora lo miró de pies a la cabeza curiosamente. "¿No eres tu el mayordomo de Maxwell Sheffield?"_

_Antes de que Niles pudiera contestar la figura de C.C. envuelta en una bata de baño todavía secándose el cabello con una toalla apareció por el pasillo. "¿Quién era querido?" Preguntó esta deteniéndose inmediatamente dejando caer la toalla al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de la inesperada visitante. "¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_¿Querido? ¿C.C. qué hace este sirviente en tu apartamento mientras tu te encuentras en esos atuendos? ¿Y por qué lo llamas querido?" Preguntaba B.B. Babcock enfurecida e indignada._

_C.C. poco a poco entraba en estado de pánico y Niles estaba completamente pasmado, sin palabras._

_Después de ese momento tan incómodo las cosas solo empeoraron. La despreciable madre de C.C. se puso a discutir y pelear con su hija y Niles no sabia que debía hacer. Luego de un buen rato insultando a Niles y otorgándole un discurso a C.C. sobre lo inapropiado e indignante que era para una Babcock estar con un sirviente B.B. se marcho enfadada del apartamento, no sin antes amenazar a C.C. de que la desheredaría. _

_Habían pasado unos minutos de un silencio cargado de tensión cuando C.C. decidió hablar por fin. "Creo que será mejor que te vayas Niles." Dijo en un tono frío y sin sentimiento._

_Niles estaba atónito. Estaba preocupado... seguramente C.C. no terminaría su relación por una discusión con su madre... ¿o sí? Trato de decir algo pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Observó a C.C. mostrando en su cara y mirada preocupación y confusión que sentía en ese momento. Se acercó a ella y extendió su mano hacia la de su amada. Ella lo rechazó._

"_Lo siento Niles pero mi madre tiene razón. Las clases no se mezclan. Esto no ha sido sino una aventura y es momento que llegue a su fin." Dijo ella mirándolo directamente con unos hermosos ojos de un tono azul pálido pero vacíos. Fríos... sin expresión. _

"_C.C...." fue lo único que logro pronunciar. No encontraba su voz. Sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando. _

"_Por favor, te pido que te vayas." Y con esto, se volteó en dirección a su cuarto._

_Niles se quedó por unos momentos parado en medio de la sala, incapaz de moverse hasta que por fin encontró sus piernas y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de C.C. Despúés de varios minutos de tocar la puerta sin recibir respuesta, decidió irse._

Volviendo en si Niles trato de despejar su mente de esos recuerdos tan horribles. No había oído nada de C.C. desde entonces. Trató de llamarla al penthouse pero automáticamente salía la maquina contestadora. Estaba preocupado.

Suspirando profundamente decidió poner algo de música. Prendió su radio y seleccionó una estación al azar. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro al reconocer la canción. Era una balada en español que había escuchado en otra ocasión con C.C. mientras veían esa telenovela latina que ambos disfrutaban. La primera vez que la escuchó le agradó mucho la musicalidad y decidió buscar la traducción de su lírica. Cuando encontró la traducción le gustó tanto que se la aprendió de memoria, tanto en español como su significado en inglés.

Mientras escuchaba la música sus pensamientos se dirigían a una sola persona. A esa rubia hermosa, de piel blanca y unos ojos del azul más bello. C.C. Babcock, su bruja, la única persona a quien amaba más que a su propia vida. La voz suave del artista empezó a cantar...

"**Cada mañana el sol nos dio en la cara al despertar. Cada palabra que le pronuncié la hacía soñar."**

Niles suspiró profundamente. Se recordó de las mañanas que despertaban abrazados en la cama juntos después de una placentera noche de haber hecho el amor. De todas las veces en que notaba ese brillo en sus ojos ocasionado por simples palabras que le pronunciaba.

"**No era raro verla en el jardín corriendo tras de mí, y yo dejándome alcanzar, sin duda, era feliz."**

Con una sonrisa nostálgica recordó aquel día en el que se encontraban solos en la terraza de la mansión. Los demás habían salido al parque y Niles se había quedado para atender los quehaceres del hogar. Estaba en el patio regando las plantas cuando C.C. apareció desde la cocina. Él la miro y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas traviesas, ella le devolvió una de sus sonrisas juguetonas. Él alzó la manguera como para mojarla y ella, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, lo miró como retándolo. Él apretó la pistola de la manguera y la mojó un poco riendo a carcajadas por la cara de incredulidad que C.C. había puesto. Recordó cómo ella lo persiguió por todo el jardín mientras el reía hasta que se detuvo para dejarse alcanzar y cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él, ambos cayeron rodando al suelo riendo. El sólo la aguantó firmemente rodeando su cuerpo son sus brazos en un tierno abrazo mientras se miraban reflejando el amor que ambos sentían en los ojos del otro. Así juguetearon un rato, rodando en la hierba, riendo, abrazándose, dándose caricias tiernas y besos llenos de pasión.

Nuevamente Niles suspiro. No podía olvidarla. La amaba, y hasta la noche anterior pensaba que ella también lo amaba. ¿Había sido todo una farsa?

"**Era una buena idea cada cosa sugerida, ver la novela en la televisión, contarnos todo. Jugar eternamente el juego limpio de la seducción. Y las peleas terminarlas siempre en el sillón."**

Todas esas tardes libres en las que con tan solo pasar un tiempo sentados juntos frente al televisor eran felices. Sus pequeñas peleas, insultos y bromas que para ellos eran solo un juego seductivo que en ocasiones terminaban acariciándose apasionadamente en el sillón.

"**Me va a extrañar, al despertar. En sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin. **

**Me va a extrañar, al suspirar. Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir.**

**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.**

**Me va a extrañar, cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar." **

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía que ya no podía contenerlas. "Eso espero por que Dios sabe que yo la extraño. No puedo vivir así, el vacío y sufrimiento es demasiado." Decía en voz alta. La necesitaba junto a él de la misma forma que necesitaba el aire para respirar. Deseaba tenerla a su lado para besarla y acariciarla nuevamente, o simplemente para acostarse y dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

Sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas. No podía parar de llorar. Sólo había pasado un poco más de un día, pero la extrañaba demasiado. No podía imaginarse viviendo sin ella... en realidad la amaba.

* * *

C.C. se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en la cama con las rodillas debajo de su barbilla. Estaba vestida con una camisa de manga larga blanca y unos boxers que Niles había dejado en su apartamento. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y creía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que dar.

"¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Qué importa lo que piense mi madre?" pensaba ella en voz alta. "¿Acaso importa la diferencia de clase entre Niles y yo? Tal vez no tenga tanto dinero, pero es mas caballero que cualquier otro hombre. Es inteligente, decente, guapo, educado, amable... y me ama..." Los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas nuevamente.

¿Qué importaba lo que los demás pensaran? ¿Qué importaba su estatus social? Ella siempre había tenido dinero y una posición alta en la sociedad, ¿Qué le había dado eso fuera de miseria, soledad y tristeza? Solamente cuando estaba con Niles se sentía completa, alegre, amada. ¿Por qué le pidió que se fuera? Ella ni siquiera se llevaba con su madre y nunca le había importando lo que piensa. Pero... se sentía tan confundida. ¿Y si su madre tenía razón? ¿Y si todo fracasaba? No podría soportarlo... ella lo amaba.

Si, claro que lo amaba. Siempre lo había hecho pero nunca había aceptado esos sentimientos por miedo... un miedo que no tenia razón alguna de existir. Lo necesitaba... necesitaba a su Niles, a ese mayordomo ingenioso con cabello de un tono rubio oscuro, con los ojos mas bellos que había visto en su vida de un color azul enigmático y una sonrisa encantadora. La única persona en el mundo que en realidad la quería por como era, no por su dinero. Quien la conocía mejor que nadie. La única persona que estaba dispuesta a soportarla y a ponerla en su lugar. La única persona que la hacia sentir como si fuera la mujer mas especial y bella del planeta. La única persona que podía querer a la 'Bitch of Broadway'.

Con esos pensamientos circulando su mente se paró de la cama y decidió poner algo de música para tranquilizarse. Prendió la radio en una estación al azar y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios al reconocer la canción que había escuchado junto a Niles mientras veían una telenovela latina. Niles le había enseñado su traducción al inglés y a ella le había parecido una canción muy bonita... triste, pero bonita... y por ende se la había aprendido de memoria, tanto en español como su traducción al ingles.

Se sentó en su cama nuevamente y agarró una foto enmarcada que tenia en su mesita de noche. Mientras podía escuchar la voz del cantante a través de la radio.

"**Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina, se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía. Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea, era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía."**

C.C. observó la foto mientras escuchaba la canción y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. La foto era de ella y Niles en el viaje que habían realizado juntos hace par de meses a una cabaña por motivo de las vacaciones de Navidad. Recordó cuando en las tardes ella lo ayudaba a preparar la cena en la cocina. Ella en realidad se divertía mucho ayudándolo y el siempre con sus chistes la hacia reír como nadie la podía hacer reír. En más de una ocasión se envolvían tanto en sus caricias y gestos tiernos, que olvidaban lo que estaban preparando y terminaban ordenando comida china ya que por descuidados la cena se había quemado.

También recordó cómo pasaba las noches entre sus brazos mientras se sentaban en el suelo frente a la chimenea. "No que hiciera falta el fuego de la chimenea para calentarnos" pensó ella en voz alta con una sonrisa débil en los labios recordando lo caliente y cómoda que se sentía por el simple hecho de tener sus brazos rodeándola. Cómo deseaba tenerlo ahora junto a ella para que la confortara, poder llorar en su hombros mientras el la tranquilizaba sujetándola entre sus brazos y susurrándole palabras románticas y reconfortantes al oído.

C.C. empezó a sollozar nuevamente sin poder controlarse.

"**Me va a extrañar, al despertar. En sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.**

**Me va a extrañar, al suspirar. Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir.**

**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.**

**Me va a extrañar, cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar."**

¡Oh Dios! Esas palabras le llegaron al alma... todo era tan cierto. Lo extrañaba. Se sentía completamente vacía sin el. Sólo había pasado un poco mas de un día pero el sufrimiento era demasiado grande. "No puedo vivir sin él, lo necesito." Dijo entre sollozos. "No puedo seguir así. Lo extraño demasiado..."

"**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.**

**Cuando el día llegue a su fin... cuando tenga ganas de dormir... me va a extrañar."**

Entonces se decidió. ¡Al infierno con los estatus sociales y su madre! No le importaba un demonio. Ella amaba a Niles y pasaría el resto de su vida con él si se lo permitía.

Decidida, se secó las lágrimas y salió de su apartamento sin importarle el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Consiguió rápidamente un taxi y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

* * *

No tardó más de media hora en llegar, se bajo del taxi y le pago al conductor. Al acercarse a la puerta de la mansión pensó que no había nadie en casa ya que todo estaba muy callado y las luces apagadas. Posiblemente Maxwell había salido con Fran y los niños. Decidida a verificar si Niles se encontraba en su habitación, dio la vuelta y entró por la puerta trasera.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Niles. Al llegar al segundo piso se detuvo frente a su puerta. Estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía si Niles la pudiese perdonar... pero lo intentaría, incluso rogaría si fuera necesario.

Armándose de valor llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Llamó un poco mas fuerte y de nuevo no escucho nada. Cuando se volvió y empezó a caminar sintiéndose defraudada y vencida escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Se volteo automáticamente para ver a Niles parado frente a ella.

Tenía los ojos rojos como ella, era obvio que también había estado llorando, y tenía aspecto cansado. Lo mas que llamó su atención fue cómo esos ojos de un enigmático azul que tanto amaba tenían una expresión de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza reflejando los mismos sentimientos que albergaban los suyos. Con un paso un poco inseguro se acercó a el sin apartar sus ojos de los de Niles.

Niles se hecho a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a su habitación. C.C. entró y se paró frente a la cama mientras él cerraba la puerta después de dejarla pasar.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó él con voz quebrada.

"Vengo a pedirte... no, a rogarte perdón." Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

El la miro fijamente mostrando la duda que sentía. "¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Cómo se que no es un truco? Después de todo ya tu madre lo ha dicho, no es posible que me quieras, los Babcocks no se mezclan con los sirvientes." Respondió Niles con un tono triste.

"¡A la mierda lo que diga mi madre y la sociedad entera!" Dijo ella con fuego en los ojos. "¡Maldita sea! Te amo Niles, y no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Ayer fui débil, estaba confundida y no sabia que hacer pero hoy comprendí que no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres tan esencial como el aire que respiro. Te amo, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo..." no le fue posible articular mas ninguna palabra por que los sollozos comenzaron otra vez.

Niles se acerco hasta ella y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo reconfortante. Ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de su amado y su cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba

"Shhh... tranquila, no llores por favor" le susurraba en la oreja "sabes que no me gusta verte triste." La separó un porco de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a la cara. Niles colocó sus manos a los lados del rostro de C.C. y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Te amo Niles, es cierto..." Dijo C.C. con los ojos llenos de lágrimas rogando que le creyera.

Niles la miro directo a esos ojos pálidos con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse y le sonrió tiernamente "Te creo" le dijo con un tono suave que dejaba claro todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, "Y yo también te amo C.C., mas que nada y nadie en el mundo. ¡Demonios! Si yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida C.C. Babcock!" Exclamó dándole un beso corto pero lleno de pasión y amor. "No permitiré que nada nos vuelva a separar"

Diciendo esto soltó a C.C. por un momento, se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió una gaveta y de ella extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. C.C. lo miraba algo confundida no entendiendo que hacía.

Acercándose a ella nuevamente, Niles se bajo a una rodilla y abrió la pequeña cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro y un zafiro a cada lado. "¿C.C. Babcock, le concederías a este anciano y miserable sirviente el honor de convertirte en su esposa?"

C.C. abrió los ojos de una manera exagerada y se quedo boquiabierta. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez de pura felicidad. "¡Oh Dios Niles, es hermoso!" Dijo ella. "¡Claro que me casaré contigo!" Diciendo esto extendió su mano izquierda y Niles le colocó el anillo besándole luego la mano. Ella miró su mano y luego el rostro de su prometido con un amor tan intenso que se podía sentir. Se abalanzó sobre Niles colocando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y lo besó con una pasión hambrienta, desesperada, y, sobre todo, llena de amor. Él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le respondió el beso con la misma pasión.

"Te amo bruja." dijo jadeando Niles cuando se separaron para respirar.

"Yo también te amo 'butler boy'." Contesto C.C. sonriendo de oreja a oreja y unieron sus labios nuevamente en otro beso apasionado.

Esa noche fue su primera noche juntos como prometidos y el inicio del resto de sus vidas.

-Fin-


End file.
